plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Pilot Zombie
Lost Pilot Zombie is the fifth zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He drops in on a parachute and hangs above the ground for a while. After a few seconds or after using Blover or Hurrikale, he will drop down and walk forward. He will not drop down if he is eating a plant. He only appears in groups during the "Parachute Rain!" ambush. Audio Almanac entry Overview Lost Pilot Zombie absorbs 350 damage per shot and degrades upon absorbing 175 damage per shot before dying at 350 damage per shot. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Player's House: Piñata Party *Lost City: Days 2, 4, 7, 10, 11, 13, 16, 19, 20, 22, 24, 26, 27, 28, 32, and Temple of Bloom. *Modern Day: Day 34 *Arena: Caulipower's Escalating Tournament Strategies This zombie is Lost City's ambush zombie, and will only appear on the lawn during the ambush "Parachute Rain!" He has a little bit more health than a Basic Zombie, but only by 130 damage per shot. They are immune to Blover and Hurrikale's instant kill ability, despite appearing to be airborne (attempting to use one will simply cause the Lost Pilot Zombie to fall from his parachute instantly). They are annoying alone, but when they drop in large numbers, they can easily crowd your defenses, drawing fire away from more dangerous zombies. The best way to defeat them is to simply have a strong offense. Plants that can attack through multiple zombies, such as Bloomerang, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, and A.K.E.E. are useful for quickly clearing the lawn of Lost Pilot Zombies, as well as defending against other Lost City zombies. This zombie can eat plants even when still in the air, so planting Wall-nuts or Endurians underneath them can stall them and give your other plants a chance to attack them. Don't continuously plant plants underneath him as they will get eaten, resulting in a waste of sun. Using Chard Guard is a bad idea against him due to strange hitbox issues as Lost Pilot Zombie will keep eating him even on ground without Chard Guard pushing unless another type of zombie comes. Lost City - Day 32/Modern Day - Day 34 Lost Pilot Zombies will always appear when Dr. Zomboss calls a plane to attack. They appear between 3, 4 or 5 column and can be a problem if you do not have a well-prepared defense. Lost Pilot Zombies are the closest zombies to activate a Boulder Trap Tile (they even can get above the trap tile) and eliminate your defenses with ease. The number of Lost Pilot Zombies who can appear for the plane is varied and depends on the life of Zombot Aerostatic Gondola at that time. Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) When level 1, do the same strategies as listed above. However, if this is leveled up, he can cause extreme dents in your defense. Because of this, using leveled up plants is the only option. Gallery Lost Pilot Zombie.png|Lost Pilot Zombie Pilot's_Almanac.png|Almanac entry LostPilotIcon.png|Almanac icon RT4.png|Parachute Rain! ambush PilotPilot.png|Lost Pilot Zombie stuck in mid-air A Red Stinger is being eaten by Lost Pilot Zombie.png|A Lost Pilot Zombie eating a half-defensive Red Stinger Screenshot_2015-05-30-19-36-31-1.png|Fainted Lost Pilot Zombie Screenshot_2015-05-30-19-37-06-1.png|Hypnotized Lost Pilot Zombie Screenshot_2015-05-30-20-07-16-1.png|Lost Pilot Zombie stuck in mid-air with butter on his head Screenshot_2015-05-30-19-36-19-2.png|Lost Pilot Zombies after using Blover Screenshot_2015-05-31-00-49-11-1.png|Lost Pilot Zombie ate the player's brains Frozen Lost Pilot.png|Frozen Lost Pilot Zombie while falling ATLASES_ZOMBIELOSTCITYLOSTPILOTGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites and assets HD_Lost_Pilot_Zombie.png|HD Lost Pilot Zombie Imagen675.png|Another HD Lost Pilot Zombie Defeated Mid-Air Pilot Zombie.jpg|Defeated Lost Pilot Zombie (midair) DeadLostPilot.jpeg|A dead Lost Pilot Zombie Srnk8.png|A shrunken Lost Pilot Zombie Mdp2pi.png|Lost Pilot Zombie in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image IMG_20180519_075840_407.jpg|Poisoned Lost Pilot Zombies Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Lost Pilot Zombie - Lost City Day 2 (Ep.200)|By Trivia *The Travel Log quest for defeating Lost Pilot Zombies says "They never should have been issued a license to fly!". This is ironic, as his almanac entry literally states that he faked his pilot's license. *He has tree branches stuck in his clothes, suggesting that he crashed through trees on his way down. *Blover will drop him down instead of blowing him away. On the other hand, Hurrikale will also drop him down but immediately blow him back afterwards. **However, during his dying animation when he is in air, Blover and Hurrikale can still blow him away. *Pilots stuck hanging above the ground can eat any plants below them except for Hypno-shroom, Chili Bean, Shadow-shroom and low plants. *If he meets with a plant which is planted after Lost Pilot Zombie spawns, he will stay in the air longer, eating that plant. *He comes from above, resembling Bungee Zombie's attack. **However, Bungee Zombie instantly steals plants, while Lost Pilot Zombies have to eat the plants. *In Lost City - Day 32, after he falls, a plane will appear flying above the lawn. **Since the 3.9.1 update, he falls after the plane flies above the lawn. *He, Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Relic Hunter Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies that have represented the game icon. *He uses Zombie's groan sound in Plants vs. Zombies. *So far, he is the second zombie that could be summoned in his own special way (in this case being an ambush), with the first being the Disco Jetpack Zombie and the third being Imp Pear Imp. de:Verlorener Zombie-Pilot ru:Затерянный зомби-пилот fr:Zombie Pilote Disparue Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies